Love, Is The Answer
by ThreshHook91
Summary: Ash has just finished the Kalos league and he and the gang are heading back to Pallet Town for some fun in the sun. One day there is a fatal accident that causes great stress for everyone involved, and changes the lives of two forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is my first ever story so I'm a little nervous. Throughout the chapters I will share some things about me, one thing is that like all of you I love fanfiction, I fanboy the hell out of it. I will try to update once every week and I will never go over 2 weeks without updating unless something serious happens which I will inform everyone beforehand. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review so I can know how to further improve my writing, and any questions you may have, I'll do my best to answer all of them but I will read everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any form of it nothing related to it at all just a guy wishing this is how the real anime would happen

Ash P.O.V.

I woke up to feel pikachu moving on my lap and someone on my shoulder, it was Serena. Over the past few months of traveling with her, Clemont, and Bonnie, I've felt as if we've grown together as a family, one that I don't want to leave when I head off to my next region. Looking down at Serena this is the first time I've really seen her as something other than a friend. I've never felt anything romantically towards another girl hell, I've only seen them as one of the guys really, but Serena, she's special.

We're on a train heading back to the Kanto region because the Kalos league is over. Although I didn't win, I finished in the highest I ever have the final 2, we lost to Alain, we were able to take down 3 of his pokemon but man were they strong. I'm proud of all my pokemon and I'm glad that I'm one step closer to achieving my dream, but for now i thought we all deserved a little time off.

We're about 2 hours from pallet town and I'm the only one up, I'd feel bad to move Serena from the position she is in so I'm just going to sit here and wait.

"Ash you okay?" Clemont asked

Clemont was a great friend and worthy challenge for my fourth gym badge, in all honesty he probably gave me my second hardest gym battle other than Wulfric, I'm happy that I asked him to face me for my 4th gym badge rather than clembot.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask" I responded

"well you've been staring at Serena this entire time and you look like you've been doing some deep thinking. Got something on your mind?"

This caught me off guard, Clemont always seemed to care for people when they were upset or something but he's never outright asked someone about their problem.

"Actually yeah I do." I paused for a second to think about how I should word what I was about to say, and I wanted to check if Serena was still asleep so i moved my shoulder up and down slightly, she didn't budge, good.

"I've come to feel like you guys are family to me, the only person who I've felt this close to was Brock, he's traveled with me since the beginning and has kind of been a father figure for me, everyone whom I've traveled with over the years has found a special place in my heart. You guys will always be there in my heart and I don't want to leave you guys when I go off to my next region, so I've decided on two options that I'll tell Bonnie and Serena later on. Either you guys are coming with me to the Alola Region or I'm going to stay in the Kalos Region with you guys because I don't want to leave you guys, especially Serena, I don't want to hear your choice now if you want to go with me or not, I want to enjoy this time off with you guys and then get a response."

I looked at Clemont, it was obvious that he was processing what I just said to him

"Well Ash I'm very happy that you see us as family and that you want us to continue traveling with you, I just don't know if I'll have the time, eventually I do need to return to my role as gym leader. But I have one question for you, why did you specifically say you didn't want to leave Serena?"

Crap I knew I messed up, well I can't hide it might as well tell him. "The reason I said I didn't want to leave her is I'm starting to develop feelings for her, the only problem is I don't know how she feels about me. Although if I look back at all the times she was near me or anytime Miette happened to be near me she would either blush a lot or get jealous so I feel like I may have a shot, It's a matter of timing and place, I want it to be special for her."

I looked down towards Serena still sleeping peacefully. I looked back up at Clemont to see him giving me a grin that seemed to say finally.

"What's with the grin?" I asked just as Bonnie happened to walk in

"Oh it's nothing" Clemont responded "I'll tell you later"

I shrugged it off as if it was nothing and decided to just listen to some music until we got back to Pallet Town, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Serena P.O.V.

I woke up to feel my head on something other then a pillow, it was hard, but at the same time, comfortable.

I looked up to see Ash sleeping with earbuds in and realized that I had been sleeping on his shoulder. I blushed so hard knowing that I had probably been sleeping on his shoulder for a few hours now, and I know I fell asleep before he did so it's quite possible that he felt me on his shoulder and decided not to move me.

I looked up to see Clemont and Bonnie awake and talking about how most of his inventions blew up and laughing at the fact of me blushing

"What's so funny?" I asked with a shaky voice and my face still red hot

"Oh nothing…" Bonnie started. I knew were she was going with this. "Just the fact that you woke up and immediately began to blush redder than a tomato because of the situation you're in right now."

She giggled a lot, at this point its obvious to almost everyone but Ash the feelings I have for him, sooner or later he'll realize my feelings for him.

"Okay look can we not talk about this Bonnie, I know it's obvious to everyone but it's just a matter of time." I said

"Hey that's almost exactly what Ash said to me earlier while you were sleeping." Clemont blurted out.

"Huh?" by the look on his face he must of said something he wasn't supposed to or said something he shouldn't have. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Uh n-nothing…. Look I'd love to tell you, but it's not my place to tell you, that has to come from him." He pointed to Ash as he said that, clearly something went on between Ash and Clemont, probably about me, but like Clemont said he can't be the one to tell me, so I can't pry for information.

"Okay?" I shrugged it off as if it was nothing even though it wasn't I decided we should change the topic since Ash could wake up at any moment and it would be quite awkward for him to find out about my feelings as well as the conversation Bonnie, Clemont and I were just having. "Anyway how far away from Pallet town are we?"

"About 15 minutes." Ash had just woken up, "I just texted my mom to let her know when we'd be showing up at the house. She also told me that there was no need to stay in a hotel and spend money, there is plenty of room in the house for you guys to stay the summer."

"YAY, ooh Ash, when we get back to Pallet Town, can you take me to the Professor's lab to see all your pokemon?" Bonnie asked with excitement, she never ceased to amaze me with how much positive energy she had even in the dark times.

"Of course Bonnie, I can't wait to spend the summer with you guys just hanging out and not worrying about anything, it's going to be great." Ash said

He was right, it was going to be fun just to hang around and not have to worry about showcases or Ash having to worry about gym battles, what would be even better, would be if Ash were to realize my feelings for him, that is my main goal this summer, good thing it's a long one.

A/N: There will be other characters in this story, but I didn't feel like putting every single one because that would take forever. Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the support on the first chapter. I'm genuinely surprised that this many people are interested in this story. So some of you may have heard something big happening in the anime, I'm not going to say what it is all I'm going to say if you watch PokemonRangerBoy12 on youtube (just a fan of his I do not own his content nor am I him) you will know what I'm talking about and how something in the first chapter doesn't really make sense, but I wrote that before this news came to be, let's just ignore that minor detail xD. Anyway enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as much as I wish I did, that will never happen

(A/N: anytime you see *** it's a skip in the story, instead of explaining step by step what the characters are doing it's just a small fast forward, or it could be a long fast forward.)

Ash P.O.V.

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and I got off the train yesterday, we took a taxi back to my house and my mom already had food prepared for us. I really missed eating a home cooked meal, don't get me wrong Clemont's cooking is top notch and Serena has knows how to bake, but nothing beats a mother's cooking.

My mom and Serena really seemed to hit it off, as soon as I introduced them too each other they started talking and haven't stopped since. Everything was going great until I overheard my mom and Serena in the next room…

"So does Ash change his you know whats everyday like he's supposed to?" I heard my mother ask, at this point I choked on my water, luckily for me that caused the conversation to stop and made them focus on me almost dying.

*Cough* *cough* "MOM, WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at her with embarrassment. "YOU CAN'T JUST ASK MY FRIENDS IF I CHANGE MY UNDERWEAR RELIGIOUSLY." I was yelling at her in a way that said I can't believe you just did that but I still love you. "Besides mom, I'm 15, you don't need to keep asking that…"

All she did was laugh it off, "Oh I'm just having a little fun Ash, so what are you guys doing today?"

"I don't know yet, Bonnie wanted to see all the pokemon I have back at Professor Oak's lab, but what to do after that I'm not too sure." In all honesty I wanted to ask my mom for a nice quiet spot that I can take Serena to so I could spend some time with her alone, but my mom gave us a pretty good idea.

"Why don't you go introduce them to Brock and Misty? I'm sure you've talked a lot about them on your travels."

"I want to meet them can we Ash? Please, please, please, please, can we?" Bonnie asked energetically

"If everyone wants to then why not, the only problem is I don't know if Brock will be home now, he's studying to be a Pokemon doctor, I haven't spoken to him since the Sinnoh Region."

Clemont was the first to speak up, "Sure, I'd love to meet them, Brock sounds like an awesome guy and you said you have to meet Misty in person to get a real feel for her."

The only one who hasn't said anything was Serena. For some reason she seemed really out of it, like someone had hurt her emotionally. "Uh Serena, do you not want to go meet Brock and Misty later?" I asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, sorry I spaced out." She seemed really depressed about something, whatever it is I need to find out why.

"Okay so it's settled, we'll go see my pokemon at the lab, then we'll go see Brock and Misty. I'll call them on the way to the lab to see if they're around.

Serena P.O.V.

We were walking to Professor Oaks lab, I couldn't stop thinking that this will be the first time I'm seeing him since I was five at his summer camp. Thinking back to that summer camp reminded me of how I met Ash.

I was five years old at the time, I didn't live in Kanto so I didn't have any friends when I got to camp. I felt alone and I was very depressed. One day during a Pokemon search event I got lost in the forest, I remember being terrified that no one would find me.

(A/N: I can't take word for word what was said in the anime so it's going to be slightly different)

Flashback: Serena in the forest age 5

"Hello!? Anybody!?" I screamed for someone to come hoping that I wasn't going to be lost forever

I heard a rustling in the bush, and I began to back away until I tripped on a tree root and twisted my ankle.

"Ow!" The rustling got louder

"Please don't hurt me!" I was shaking, I couldn't move, I thought this was the end. Then, all of the sudden, a poliwag jumped out from the bush. At this point I was slightly less scared, but still scared to the point that I didn't want to be at camp anymore.

"Why did I decide to come here?" I said to no one in particular. I was crying really hard at this point, praying that someone would come find me.

"Well for starters if you didn't come here I wouldn't be able to make a new friend." I heard someone say in a happy voice behind me. I was startled a little, but at the same time relieved that someone came to rescue me.

"My name's Ash what's yours?" He was cute, but I was filled with so many emotions that I couldn't respond to him. Instead I continued to whimper and cry because I was in pain.

"What happened to your knee? You look like you're in a lot of pain." He seemed like a really nice boy, he just met me, hasn't even learned my name and all he cares about is helping me.

"I-I fell and-and I'm in too much pain to stand." I stuttered between words, trying to catch my breath from all the crying

"Here this will make you feel better…" He pulled out a light blue handkerchief, he began to tie it around my leg.

"There, all set. Come on try and stand." I attempted to get up, but the pain was too much

"I can't I'm in too much pain." That's when I heard the six words I never forgot.

"Don't give up until it's over." With that he pulled me up into a slight accidental hug for a second.

"There see? You can do it. Come on we should get back to camp." He looked me in the eyes and smiled, from that day fourth I was always near him during camp, unfortunately I didn't tell him my name before I left to return to Kalos.

End flashback

Luckily for me he happened to be in Kalos 10 years later, so I was able to give him back his handkerchief and finally tell him my name.

"Hey Serena you coming!?" I heard Ash yell from in front of me, I guess thinking about how I met Ash caused me to fall behind the others.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" I need to tell him how I really feel about him, it's killing me inside. I know this trip will allow me to, I just need to wait for the right timing.

A/N: There you have it, chapter 2 is done. I know I said that each chapter would be within 1-2 weeks but next weeks chapter is probably going to be put on hold. Unfortunately I have bilateral lesions in both my ankles so I need to have surgery on both of them July 25th. Basically what that means is that I have two potholes or divots, for those who golf, in my ankles underneath the ligament that prevents my ankle from rolling over, The good news is that I'll have a lot of spare time to write a lot of chapters so you're going to see more chapters each week. I don't want to get your hopes up and then have them be a let down but most likely 2 per week. This chapter was just a set up for whats to come next week, I know many of you want to see Brock and Misty and all the pokemon, I promise you that the next chapter is going to be the best one yet. Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, for those who cared to read my A/N at the end of the last chapter surgery went well I'm on crutches and should be in a walking boot August 9th. This chapter was significantly hard for me to write about because part of what you're going to read happened to me when I was a baby which I'll expand upon more at the end, and another part of this happened to a very close family friend of mine so writing about this was very difficult for me to do. One last thing if anyone's watching Dragon Ball Super feel free to PM me thoughts and theories about Black's true identity because that show is fire right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

(Fast forward 3 hours after visiting Professor Oak's lab)

It was about 4 pm and Ash was taking us to one of his favorite spots before we went to pewter city to go meet Brock.

"Ash we've been walking for hours now, where are you taking us?" I asked, my feet were aching from walking through the forest in these boots.

"We're almost there Serena. Just trust me you're going to love it." He gave me that goofy grin he always did whenever he had a surprise for us, it makes me blush every time.

We continued walking for about five more minutes, and we walked out onto a huge cliff side balcony, with a river running through the green meadows. It was simply magnificent, I was speechless

"Holy cow, this is amazing!" Clemont shouted

"WOWEE, oh look Clemont more pokémon c'mon!" Bonnie began running off to go find more wild pokémon to play with, while Clemont was right on her tail.

I just stood there, amazed in how a place like this can exist and seem so untouched.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ash broke me out of my trance

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's amazing." Ash looked at me rather concerned

"Serena we need to talk." I was confused to say the least about what he was talking about.

"Sure, what about?" What he said next made me get nervous.

"We need to talk about us, follow me."

He walked over to the cliff side and sat down with his legs hanging over, but as he sat down, he lost his footing and started to slide down towards the meadow.

"Oh my God, Ash!" I heard him grunt multiple times and saw him hit every boulder on his way down.

Clemont and Bonnie came rushing back to me in a panic, concerned telling me they heard me scream about Ash. I couldn't respond, I was in too much shock to answer, all I can remember is having Clemont yelling at me that we needed to get down to him and see what was going on.

When we got down to Ash, he wasn't moving, nor was he breathing. He was covered in blood, luckily a young doctor saw Ash laying there, and seemed to recognize him.

"Oh my God, we need to get Ash to a hospital now! You call 911 and explain to them what happened." I just looked at him, I couldn't answer, and suddenly, everything went black.

(Time skip 3 hours later)

I woke up in a bed with a splitting headache and saw Clemont and Bonnie sitting next to my bed.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked groggily

Clemont was the first to speak

"Ash is in a severe level I coma. He's in the ICU right now, the doctors haven't told us his chances of survival yet, but Delia is here, and your mother along with Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, Alain, and Korrina are on their way here from Kalos."

It took me a few seconds to remember what happened, and then, the tears began, I couldn't hold them back.

"Aw Serena don't cry, I'm sure he'll get out if it, Ash isn't the type of person to just give up." This comforted me a little, Bonnie is like the sister I never had.

"I-I hope so…" I sighed.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes, trying to wrap our heads around what exactly happened. Before I was about to speak, a doctor walked in.

"Ah Serena you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I just really worried about Ash."

The doctor paused, as if he was trying to pick his words carefully so we wouldn't be too shocked.

"I am too. This is the first time I've seen Ash in years, last was when we left the Sinnoh region."

Nobody spoke, until I thought about what he just said. I realized who this person was.

"You wouldn't happen to be Brock would you?"

He looked at me and grinned.

"Yes I am Brock. I'm sure Ash has told many stories about our journeys."

"Yes he told us a lot about you, but why are you here? Ash told us that you were training to be a pokékmon doctor." Clemont asked

"While it's true that my main focus is pokémon, I still had to go through years of medical school, naturally I learned about the human body and how to treat it so I run my practice for both pokémon and people here at the Pewter City hospital."

Clemont and Brock began to talk, I didn't want to interrupt so I waited for a low in the conversation.

"Brock, do you have any update on Ash, please tell us we have to know if he's going to be okay or not, I have to know." I was holding back tears at this point all while trying not to spill the beans about how I truly felt about him.

"Well. I have bad news and some good news." He paused. "Which would you like to here first."

I was the first to respond, "Tell us the bad news first…"

"The bad news is he's in a level I coma right now, which I'm sure Clemont and Bonnie have already told you. (A/N: If you don't know what a level I coma is, it's when you're unresponsive to all stimuli.) Along with that he has 2 broken ribs and has just come down with viral meningitis."

Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Will he be okay?"

"Over time, yes. His ribs will heal and the meningitis will be treated because he'll be given antibiotics. Unfortunately I can't say the same for his coma as well as his brain functionality. there are no timetables for comas, we just have to wait and see and do everything we can. As for meningitis, it attacks the brain, and with the medical state he's in right now, it's a possibility that there is some brain damage."

I sighed.

"Well thank you doctor, at least we know that he's in good hands." I continued to fight back tears. I was about to lose it before Brock spoke up.

"Listen Serena, I can see you care a great deal for Ash, and you probably already know this, but Ash isn't going to give up without a fight, he's told me about you guys while he was traveling through the Kalos region, I can't promise you anything, but if he does get out of this coma, it will be because of you."

This sent me over the edge. I began to cry, Bonnie ran over and started hugging me, I couldn't take it anymore, keeping it in just hurts too much. Even if he can't hear it right now, I had to say it.

"I love him."

That is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed. so now that I'm starting to recover I'll be able to write more chapters. So in my opener I said this was very hard for me to write because how half of this happened to me and half of this happened to a close family friend. So the part that happened to me was the viral meningitis, I won't go into full detail but my mother gave birth to me with strep throat. Anyway this caused significant brain damage. I lost my center of balance, meaning if I were to close my eyes and stand still I would begin to fall, I lost the language center of my brain when I was younger so I had to learn sign language and couldn't speak until I was two, and this caused me to have dyslexia and ADD which is why there may be spelling and punctuation wrong in my story here and there because no matter how many times I look at it, it will look right to me even if it's not. Now some say oh well you were a baby that's over now why is that hard to write about? That part isn't I'm usually very open about that, what was hard was writing about the coma. A close family friend was in a coma for about 6 years after a tragic skiing accident, luckily he woke up but the broken ribs and level I coma are two things I usually don't talk about, not even my best friends know this.

If you're still reading this there's just one more thing I wanted to say. I didn't just explain that whole thing because I want people to feel bad for me and read my story, all that I just said is true, all I'm trying to do is connect with my readers on a personal level, and allow you guys to get a better understanding of where my writing comes from. There will be a chapter next week, maybe another one this week I don't know yet but we'll see. Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late update, I've been dealing with some personal matters as of late and it completely slipped my mind that I forgot to update, this chapter may seem a little rushed as I am writing this at 1 in the morning so you guys don't hate me for not updating. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing and I don't want to upset you guys, so you're getting two chapters and I don't care if I have to stay up all night I'm getting both chapters out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

(Fast forward, two weeks after the accident)

It's been two weeks now, there hasn't been much improvement in Ash's condition, but the improvement has been only positives. So far the doctors have seen some slight movement in him, as if he were responding to something in his dreams, and the meningitis has seemed to have been cured. The doctors have also allowed us to go into his room and speak with him, even though he probably can't hear us.

Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Korrina, and Sawyer, along with both Delia and my mother have been here at the hospital everyday. Recently both Professor Sycamore Professor Oak, and Misty have made a few appearances to see how everyone's been doing, but they can't stay long as they have to get back to work at Professor Oak's lab, and Misty needs to get back to the gym. Alain was here for a few days, but said he must continue his journey and sincerely hopes Ash gets better, he wouldn't tell us what he was on a journey for, all he said was it was very important.

"Serena?" I looked up to see Shauna standing in front of me, I hadn't realized that I was in such deep thought.

"You okay?" Obviously I wasn't okay, this entire time I've put on a face that I was fine and hopeful so I decided to just stick with that.

"Yeah I'm fine." I spat out.

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve that?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, two weeks of pretending like everything was okay when it wasn't, bottling up my true feelings I couldn't take it anymore.

"Obviously I'm not fine, the person I love is in there right now and I don't know if he's ever going to wake up!" I shouted at her.

Everyone looked up at me, only Bonnie, and Clemont knew how I actually felt about him, Shauna figured out that I liked him back on our journey through Kalos, but I just revealed my biggest secret to everyone in the room. Before she could say anything I stormed out of the hospital.

(Ten minutes later)

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't hold back the tears. I know crying won't fix anything, but at least my emotions weren't being bottled up anymore.

"Serena?" Once again I looked up thinking it was Shauna coming to talk to me about what just happened, instead it was my mother.

"Serena, I know that you're going through a hard time, but taking it out on the ones who care about you isn't right."

I sighed, I knew she was right. "I know, I shouldn't of yelled at Shauna, I just can't take it anymore mom, I can't keep putting on a face that everything is okay when it clearly isn't."

"Trust me I understand that honey, but now that everyone knows how you feel about Ash, they'll be more understanding."

"You really think so mom?"

She paused and kissed my head before speaking "I promise you they'll understand."

I hugged her "Thanks mom, I have to go apologize to Shauna now."

"Wait before you go, you have to know that Tierno is heartbroken that you don't like him back."

I laughed. "Oh he'll get over it, it's like Shauna said when we first met, he does that to all the pretty ones."

My mom and I both laughed about that. It felt really good to laugh during something that is causing everyone stress.

(Ten more minutes later, back inside the hospital)

"Have either of you two seen Shauna, I need to apologize to her." I asked Trevor and Tierno.

"She went that way towards the food court." Tervor pointed out. "She said she needed to take a walk to take in what exactly happened between you two."

"Thanks. Oh and Tierno?" He looked up at me with a smile, a kind of sad but understanding smile

"You don't have to say it, I understand how you feel, I'm just glad you figured it out."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome."

I went to go find Shauna, I had to apologize to her.

After about five minutes, I found her sitting alone at a table in the food court. I walked up to her and smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

She looked at me sadly and just gestured for me to sit.

"Listen Shauna, I feel awful about how I just treated you, but you have to understand how I feel right now."

She looked up at me angrily. "Well how exactly do you feel" she spat.

"For two weeks I've put on a face that said everything is going to be fine, he'll get out of it and mentally it was killing me. I love Ash, and I have for a long time, and once I finally got the courage to tell him that, he falls into a coma. I don't want to take it out on any of you, none of you deserve that, none of you did this to him, I'm sorry."

Shauna looked at me with a smirk. "Apology accepted. I understand what you're going through, I can't say that I've been there, but I understand how you feel and you need to tell him that regardless if he can hear it or not."

After Shauna and I talked for a while we decided to rejoin the group, the only problem was once we got back, I noticed a rather familiar girl with blue hair sitting talking with Bonnie and Clemont. The only thing I could think to myself was "Dear god why is she here."

"Serena how are you doing?" Miette asked, she was always acting all friendly around us, only I knew what she was really here for.

"Cut the crap Miette I know why you're here."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You're trying to steal Ash from me."

"Actually no I'm not here to try and steal him, I met someone back in Kalos."

Hearing this made me feel like a total ass.

"I realized that it wouldn't be fair, you are always around him and have been traveling with him since the first day you met up with him after so many years. I thought it would only be fair for you to get the first shot, and in the meantime, I'll find someone else."

"Wow Miette, that's very mature of you, I'm sorry that I accused you of trying to steal Ash."

"It's fine, I came here because I heard what happened and genuinely wanted to see how everyone was doing. Anyway when you mean steal does this mean you two are dating now?"

I blushed "Well uh-not exactly" I smiled while i scratched the back of my head. At this point Miette was beyond confused.

(A/N: I decided to leave out Serena telling Miette what she meant right here because it's obvious, if you don't understand basically she tells Miette that she finally got the courage to tell him and then he fell into a coma (no pun intended) and all that crap moving on)

"Well, I don't want to stop you from telling that goofball how you actually feel, even if he can't hear you."

Shauna yelled from across the room "That's what I said!"

I let out a deep breath, "Thanks everyone."

And with that I headed off to Ash's room alone.

Okay so I know the authors note my seem like I'm just being lazy and I kind of am but I think it's pointless to reiterate what Serena said to Shauna to explain it to Miette. Tell me if you'd rather have me explain things twice in the future of if it's okay that I skipped saying it twice in the reviews I read every single one word for word. Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so it's next time because I'm writing chapter 4 and 5 on the same night XD, it's currently 2:10 am at the time I'm starting this. Anyway some people may be mad that I skipped a whole two week period in the hospital, but honestly I couldn't think of anything to put there and I don't want to just put out filler chapters that's not how I roll, screw filler chapters I just want to get on with the main story. Now some of the upcoming chapters may seem like fillers but they all have to do with progressing the plot. I'm currently looking to make anywhere between 15 chapters to 20 chapters, and then a sequel, or maybe just an entire new story with a different plot I don't know yet we'll see. This chapter is going to be shorter than what I normally write but It should do it's job in satisfying you guys….I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Just watching him laying there, he looks lifeless in that hospital bed. Pikachu was lying on his stomach, he hasn't left Ash this entire time, the nurses have been bringing him food regularly but he's barley ate. I don't really know if he can hear me or not, but I know that I have to do this.

"Hey Ash." I paused, "I feel really stupid for not telling you this before your accident, but at the same time, I feel stupid for trying to tell you this now."

I paused trying to think of what to say.

"Ash, ever since you saved me back in the forest when we were little, I've had feelings for you. You were my knight in shinning armor then, and in a way you still are."

I felt tears start to form but I held them back.

"When I saw you on the Kalos news saving that Garchomp, I couldn't believe that it was you. I was so happy that you were in Kalos because I never stopped thinking about you. And when I finally met up with you again, and you didn't recognize me honestly, I was heartbroken."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly and Pikachu jumped onto my lap to comfort me. I began to speak again.

"But I understood why you didn't remember me at first, I never told you my name at that moment. And when you finally remembered who I was my heart skipped a beat, I was so happy."

I couldn't help but laugh about that.

"Traveling with you has made me come out of my shell, I never really wanted to leave home, but you push me to do new things that I normally wouldn't have. I just wish you weren't so dense when it came to romance."

"This is it." I thought to myself.

"Ash, It's taken me a long time to work up this courage to tell you how I really feel about you, I love you, I have for a long time now, it's just too bad I wasn't able to say it to you when you could hear me."

I got up and looked at him, he wasn't moving at all. The room was so quiet, I could hear him breathing.

Before I left I looked at him once more.

"Please come out of this, I need to tell you how I feel and you need to hear it." I leaned down and kissed him. Although he didn't kiss back and that was my first kiss, it was nice.

As I was leaving I heard a groaning noise.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"PIka Pi!"

I turned around, I couldn't believe that he was awake. I began to cry tears of joy.

"Hey buddy, how long have I been out?"

I sprinted over to him and began to hug him. "Oh my God Ash, you're awake!'

I looked up at him, but instead of seeing a smile on his face, he seemed rather confused.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to know you?" He asked innocently.

"Ash you're kidding right? It's me Serena."

"No I'm not kidding, if I'm supposed to know you I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are."

I was heartbroken, I couldn't believe this, I just poured my heart out to him while he was in that coma, I kissed him, and he's completely forgotten who I am. I couldn't help but cry.

"Please don't cry." He grabbed my hand in a caring way. "Listen, I don't remember what happened, and you say you know who I am and that I'm supposed to know you, please help me because I feel like I'm missing a major piece of my life right now."

"Okay, I'll do everything in my power to help you, I'm going to go get everyone who's been here for the past two weeks and we'll explain to you what happened."

As I walked out of the room I broke down into more tears, tears of sadness that just wouldn't stop. I walked back to everyone still crying, Shauna was the first to speak.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

It took me a while to calm down in order to explain what happened to everyone.

"Well, I told him how I felt about him, even though he couldn't hear me like we talked about, and before I left I kissed him."

"Well good for you, but why are you crying?" She asked

"As I was leaving the room, Ash woke up and when I hugged him and he said he didn't know who I was." I started crying again on Shauna's shoulder. I couldn't stop, and I started to feel dizzy, everything went black.

So there are your two chapters in one night it took me about an hour each to write. Once again I'm sorry if these chapters seemed rushed, I just completely forgot that it's been over a week since I've updated and I promised you guys there would be a chapter out and its been 9 days. So there will be a chapter on the 19th and the 26th basically from here on out every 7 days I will try my hardest to get a chapter out, it's going to be hard because school starts september 6th for me but I'll make it work. As always I hope you enjoyed these chapters. Until next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

I know this is a late post but I've been out all day so I couldn't update earlier. Now I saw some reviews that said I should of ended the chapter earlier and trust me I REALLY wanted to, but I was afraid that you guys would be upset and feel that I didn't try on the second chapter of the day. If you rather short cliffhanger chapters let me know in the reviews but once again I am truly sorry if you did not like the way the last chapter went. Also the font may be different because I don't have access to my laptop for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

"Ash you're awake!" I raced towards him.

As I ran, he seemed to get further and further away, but the strange thing was that he seemed to be standing still.

"Wait, Ash come back!" I continued to run, despite my efforts, the distance between us continued grow.

I fell, the last thing I heard before he vanished, made my heart sink. "Do I know you?"

"Serena wake up!"

"Huh?" I sprang out of bed, the first person I saw was Clemont.

"Oh thank God, it was all a dream."

Nobody in the room responded, they all seemed very concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Shuana was the first to speak.

"Serena, do you remember what happened?"

I looked at her confused, trying to remember what she was talking about.

Delia broke my train of thought. "Honey, Ash has amnesia, he only remembers his pokemon and me."

My heart stopped, I remember what happened.

"So you're telling me, Ash remembers all of his Kalos pokemon, but none of his friends from Kalos?"

"Exactly." She sounded very sad when she said this.

"Uh, hey, everyone." We turned around to see Ash standing in the doorway, Pikachu on his shoulder as usual.

Bonnie walked up to Ash. "Ash, do you remember who I am?"

"I'm sorry little girl, but I don't even remember how I got here."

Bonnie seemed really upset, she walked over to Clemont with her head down.

Ash turned around and began to leave.

"Ash wait!" He stopped. I didn't want him to leave, I needed to do whatever it took to help him regain his memory.

"I-I." I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to do. He left.

(Two hours later)

I went outside to clear my head, I sat down on a bench outside the hospital. For the life of me I can't remember how I got here. The only thing I've been told so far is that I've been in a coma for two weeks, but no one has told me how I sustained it. Furthermore, no one has told me who these people are, the only person I remember is my mother. I'm so frustrated trying to remember everything I-

"Ash?" Someone broke my train of thought, It was a girl with short blonde hair, and a red fedora.

"Listen, I know that you don't remember who I am, but I want you to know that we all care a great deal for you, some more than others. I want you to know if you need someone to talk to about what's going on, I'm here to talk."

I didn't respond, I looked down at the street, taking in what she just said. She began to leave before I grabbed her hand.

"Please, tell me what's going on, I have a strong feeling that all of you are very important people in my life, and I want to remember what happened.î I noticed that she was blushing when I grabbed her hand, but I didn't let go, it felt warm and comforting.

She sat down next to me, still holding hands. Neither of us knew what to say.

"So what do you remember? I don't want to tell you things you already know."

I was slightly ticked off by this, I had been asked this since I woke up, but I answered calmly.

"Well, I remember my mom, Pikachu, Goodra, Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern, and Talonflame. As far as how I got here and what happened, all that is a blur."

"Okay, well at least you remember your mom and your pokemon."

She seemed really upset. "Maybe if you tell me your name I'll remember who you actually are, I don't know."

"My name is Serena, we first met when we were five back at Professor Oak's summer camp. Later when you first came to Kalos, I recognized you on the TV and the next day I set out to find you, and when I did, at first you didn't recognize me, so I explained how you saved me in the forest and I handed you back your handkerchief that you used on my knee all those years ago. After that you asked me to join you on your journey and we traveled together ever since."

Wow, that's amazing. That all happened?"

She was smiling, I was happy to see someone smile throughout this whole debacle.

"Yes that all happened, now before I continue, are you sure you want to know what happened, or do you want to try and figure it out yourself?"

This was a tough decision, one side of me wanted to know what happened so that maybe it would spark something that made me remember everything, and the other side of me wanted to figure it out myself and piece everything together.

"No, I want to figure it out myself, but after talking with you, I have a lot more to remember, and I feel if I just talk to all of you, everything will make sense."

She looked at me and smiled "I'm sure you'll remember everything eventually, and all of us will help you in any way we can." And with that she kissed me on the cheek and left.

I hadn't realized until she left that we were holding hands the entire time, it was a very familiar feeling. I can already tell that Serena held a very special place in my heart, I just wish I knew what it was.

And that is the end of the chapter, this was the hardest for me to write so far, but I'm content with it. For the next few chapters the P. are going to flip between characters. I'll try and get the next chapter out on the date I said in the previous chapter I know this is a day late but I literally only had this time to update, I was out yesterday all day and it took me about two hours to write this and then my other computer messed up and I had to find a way to email it to myself then open it on text edit on my mac and everything fucked up so it took about 20 minutes of editing. Anyway let me know how you liked the chapter by leaving me a review or PMing me either works. Until next time :D


	7. Chapter 7

Look, I know this is a late update, and I'm sorry if it comes out a day late again, but I've been having some personal shit I don't want to talk about. I have school coming up soon and I need to start my summer reading book soon so updates may be behind.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed last chapter, and I really hope you enjoy this one too, it's going to be slightly shorter than usual because this episode is a set up for next weeks chapter which is going to be long as hell and deep as fuck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

It's been two days, I keep getting small flashbacks of my adventure in Kalos, so far the only people I can remember are Clemont, Bonnie, and Professor Sycamore. Last thing I remember seeing is battling Clement with Pikachu and our battle stopping halfway through because of Team Rocket, other than that moment everything else is a blur.

I just wish that all of this would be over. Talking with Tierno and Trevor did nothing in terms of re-jogging my memory, all Trevor did was tell me about the time that Talonflame fought Moltres and show me a bunch of pictures of Pokémon that honestly all looked the same. But Tierno did mention something yesterday that I found very strange.

"Yo Ash, hang on." I turned around to see Tierno running towards me.

"What's up?"

"What did you do?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression

"What do you mean?"

"Well after your talk with Serena, she seemed really happy, happier than we've seen her ever."

"I don't really know, I just listened to what she had to say, it hadn't dawned on me until we we're done talking but we held hands the entire time, maybe that's it?"

"Maybe, all I know is when she was talking with Shauna she said 'The Ash I know and love is still here, but he's going to need a lot of help to figure everything out.' Whelp, I best be leaving, it's getting late."

It took me a second to realize what he had said, but he was gone before I could ask him more about what Serena said.

"Did-did Serena and I have something before my accident?" I asked myself. "No we couldn't have, that would be absurd, from all the stories I've been told so far, we're just friends."

Just that sentence alone has been replaying in my head over and over, I can't understand if Serena and I had a thing, or if she had suppressed feelings for me. If there's one thing I'm certain of, Shauna will help me.

(Two hours later)

"Hey Shauna got a sec?"

"Sure Ash, what's up?"

"I needed to ask you something about Serena."

"Sure what is it?"

"Where Serena and I a thing before my accident?" She looked at me and laughed nervously.

"N-no you weren't. Where'd you get that ridiculous idea?"

"Tierno told me that she said 'The Ash I know and love is still here, but he's going to need a lot of help to figure everything out.' Naturally my first thought was to come to you because you are a close friend of her's"

"Dammit Tierno. Listen, you two never dated, but Serena does have feelings for you, in any other situation you would be too dense to figure that out, but if you're going to remember everything, she is going to be the person to make sure that happens."

"Um, okay? can you be more specific?" She laughed.

"You're as dense as ever Ash, I definitely see what Serena sees in you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you're cute, you never give you, and you're so innocent. Most things that have to do with romance usually just fly over your head, and all the times Serena sent you hints and you'd complement her, you never realized how much they actually meant to her."

"Wow, so she's been bottling this all up ever since she started traveling with us?"

"Ash, you don't know the half of it."

"Then I have to go find her, I can't let her keep this bottled up."

"Last I saw she was at the park."

I ran out of the hospital to find Serena. Even if I don't remember who she is, it's clear how she feels about me, and I know that I'm not the kind of person to turn a blind eye to this.

After ten minutes of walking, I found her, I kept thinking that none of this could be true, how could a girl like Serena like me, She's beautiful, kind and caring.

"Hey Serena, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." She got up and we began to walk, our hands clasped together, She's a really nice girl, I just wish that I could remember who she is.

That's the chapter, next chapter is going to be full of amorshipping, too bad Ash lost the league huh? I thought it would've been great for Serena to tell Ash how she really feels right after he won the league. But seriously, how long are they going to make us wait for Ash to win a league, and no orange league DOES NOT COUNT. Anyway until next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry I forgot to update, I've got some personal issues right now that I don't want to bore y'all with. I know y'all hate me right now for being 2 days late but honestly, this may happen down the stretch, I have my senior year starting on the sixth so school is going to be a priority for me for the first quarter of the school year but then I can hang back and focus on other things. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Serena and I had be walking for about an hour now. She brought me up to speed with our adventure through the Kalos region, and she's constantly reminding me who each person of the group is.

"Ash, do you want to know what I like the most about you?"

"What is it?"

"Whenever you were backed into a corner, or things looked grim, you were always able to see things on the brighter side, and you were able to make everyone around you smile."

"How so?"

Before she could answer, someone with a familiar sounding voice answered for her.

"It's because this lovable idiot is too naive and dense." someone smacked me in the back of the head.

I turned around to see an orange haired girl wearing a yellow dress.

"Ow Misty what was that for? Wait a minute! I remember you!"

"Why wouldn't you remember me?"

Serena spoke up before I was able to.

"Excuse me, I'm confused who are you?"

We sat down at a park table and began to talk.

"I'm Misty, Ash's first travel companion. You must be Serena, Ash has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise."

"Anyway Ash, why did you seem shocked that you remembered me?"

"Well, from what I've been told is I feel into a coma and when I woke up my memory was gone."

"Sooooo what you're telling me is that none of you're so called friends decided to tell you what happened?"

"Yep, but-"

"Assholes."

I saw that Serena was getting very angry with Misty so I decided to take charge of the conversation.

"They are NOT assholes. For your information Misty I told them not to tell me, I felt this was something I needed to figure out on my own."

Misty was shocked at how straight forward and stern I was being.

"Okay I'm sorry. Look I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry."

Serena and Misty started sharing stories of all my bonehead decisions and all of a sudden I remembered something.

"Wait a minute. I remember that we were walking to Professor Oak's lab and I was going to introduce you guys to Brock and Misty."

Serena had the face of a mother looking at her child for the first time.

"Ash, that's amazing!" She got up any hugged me tight.

"What else do you remember?"

"As of now nothing, but I'm sure everything will come back soon."

"Whelp, I can tell when I'm third wheeling so I'm gonna head out." as Misty left I turned to Serena who was as red as a tomato.

"Come on, we should head back to the others and tell them about what just happened."

Before I started walking I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Serena holding my hand, and she looked upset.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak, all she did was slowly walk towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist, and started crying.

"I'm just so happy you're starting to remember things."

We stood there for about three minutes before we decided to go. I felt awful. It's obvious how much Serena is in love with me, and I can't for the life of me remember who she is. I'm just glad I had somewhat of a breakthrough.

Chapter's over. Once again I am so sorry it's late. I was sitting in bed around 11:30 last night and that's when it hit me that it's been more than a week since I've updated. Let me know how the chapter was, also would you rather me continue to us perfect grammar/as close to perfect as I can do, or do you want me to use words like gonna instead of going to because they are teenagers in this story. Anyway until next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, before you guys come looking for my head with pitchforks and torches please allow me to explain why it has been over a month since I've updated. First is a simple reason, school has started up and I've been focusing on that. Secondly, I'm not sure if i mentioned this before, but my grandmother has cancer and right now she isn't doing so well, I've been spending the majority of my time with her. Third lately I'm just not motivated to do anything, I don't know why but I haven't wanted to updated this story. It's not like I don't like this story, trust me when I say I really do and I love to make you guys happy. I've been waking up going to school coming home and dreading thinking about updating this story but today I finally got the motivation to update again. So now that I've explained myself, please enjoy this chapter.

I woke up feeling an arm around my waist. "Is someone spooning with me right now?" I thought to myself.

I rolled over to see none other than Ash lying next to me.

"What is Ash doing in my bed?!" I thought. My face was on fire, what happened last night?

It took me a moment but I remember why Ash was in my room last night. We were talking trying to help Ash figure out what had happened.

"So you're telling me, that we actually met when we were younger?"

"That's right, and then when you jumped off the Lumiose Tower to save Pikachu, I couldn't believe that it was you. The next day I set out on my journey, was given Fennekin and eventually found you."

"So, I'm the reason you set out on your journey in the first place?"

I blushed madly.

"In all honesty, yes. I couldn't believe that the person who jumped off the tower was you. I'd been waiting for years to give you back that handkerchief you're holding right now."

Ash looked down at the blue and white handkerchief with a pokéball on the top left corner.

"I vaguely remember that conversation."

"That's great! what do you remember exactly?"

"I remember me, you, Clemont, and Bonnie in a forest talking about how you and I met."

"Ash, do you remember how you and Greninja were able to almost fuse together and feel each others pain?"

"Y-yeah I do, how do you know that I was able to do that?

"Because I was there for every time it happened. The time when we first encountered team flare, every time you battled against Alain, and how you helped save the Kalos region with him. Every big moment you went through in the Kalos region, I was there for-"

Before I was able to say anything Ash had a burst of energy.

"Wait, I remember who you are now, I remember everything! I remember our entire adventure through the Kalos region, I remember all of your showcase performances. I remember losing in the Kalos league, I remember the train ride home, I remember what put me in a coma, I remember you blushing a lot whenever I was mentioned or whenever you talked to me…"

"I'm shocked that you remembered that I blushed when it came to you because you never seemed to notice when it actual happened."

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you this. I did notice how you would blush whenever it came to me."

"Since when?"

"Since the day of that dance held by Monsieur Pierre. I noticed how you wanted to dance with me, and I noticed how you felt badly for me when Miette was making me hold all her dresses that she wanted to try on."

"Yeah, she didn't care about you at all."

"Looking back on that moment, that's when I realized I had feelings for you."

He grabbed my hands

"Serena, this has been, the hardest few weeks of my life, and I'm incredibly grateful to have someone like you by my side the entire time. I think I can say without a doubt in my mind, I love you."

There it was, something I'd been waiting to hear since we started traveling together. Before I could say anything, I felt his lips crash into mine. We continued to kiss, eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

"So I guess that's how we ended up here." I thought

All I could do was smile and go back to sleep. The guy I fell in love with is finally back.

Again, so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I'm making a commitment to posting a chapter every 2 weeks now instead of every week until I'm back to being motivated again, and everything that's been going on in my life calms down. Thank you guys for being so understanding and not pming me constantly asking me where the chapter is, even though you had no idea about what's going on. I love you all. Until next time :D


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I have a perfectly irresponsible answer for why I haven't updated in nearly 3 weeks. So 2 weeks ago I went to Disney for a few days and I was exhausted, my sister and I did Epcot, Magic Kingdom, Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom in a span of 2 and 1/2 days. Secondly, I'm not going to lie to you guys/girls, I have been shit faced for the past 3 days, I legitimately only remember 1 out of the 3 nights and I won't go into details about that 1 night, but ya boy got some. Anyway, that's why I haven't updated. And I'm not trying to act cool for you guys/girls, even though I don't know each and everyone of you individually, I still consider you my friends, and I feel you should know what has been going on in my life. Also please don't get on my case for improper grammar here because this is just me talking to everyone as a friend would. Also did y'all see the final episode of xyz!? MAH GIRL SERENA KISSED ASH. *ehem* Anyway, I'm quite sure you'll enjoy this chapter *wink* *wink*

Disclaimer for chapters 9 and 10: I don't own pokemon

I woke up to see Serena cuddled up against my body. All I could do was smile.

I thought back on what happened last night. "Man am I lucky to have people like her in my life." I thought. I kissed her on the forehead and laid back down.

As I was about to fall back asleep, I heard a knock on the door.

I looked at the clock, it read 3:00 Am. "It's the middle of the night." I said out loud.

Before I was able to get out of bed, the door started opening. I couldn't make out who it was because of how dark it was.

"Serena? are you awake?" It was Bonnie.

"Bonnie what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Eep!" She squealed.

"Shh! here come with me I'll explain what's going on."

Bonnie and I walked into the den of the house.

A/N: I may or may not have forgotten to mention that the setting right now and chapter 9 is at Ash's house. I'm pretty sure I mentioned in the beginning of the story that they were going to stay at Ash's house but I just wanted to remind you guys where they are right now.

"Ash, why were you in Serena's room?"

*Sigh* "Serena and I talked last night, and I remembered who she was and how much I've grown fond of her. She makes me laugh just by being herself, she makes me smile every time I see her, she makes me happy, she makes me whole. So we ended up kissing and I fell asleep in the bed with her."

"Really!? Yay! Finally, I've been waiting forever for you two to become a couple!"

"Keep your voice down, everyone's sleeping. Listen Bonnie you can't tell anyone yet, Serena and I have yet to talk about this."

"Okay fine I will."

I was surprised at how well this was going with Bonnie. "I'm going to be an awesome dad." I thought to myself.

"Bonnie, now that I've told you why I was in there, why were you in Serena's room?"

"Well in all honesty I got scared because I couldn't find you."

"Why would you be scared that you couldn't find me?"

"Because Ash we all worry about you, I know that I seem like an independent 8 year old, but I'm not in a familiar area of the world and I'm a little scared." She began to tear up.

A/N: Okay Bonnie's age never is said in the show all we know for sure is that she's younger than 10 so lets just assume that she is 8 for the sake of logic in this story. Also I looked back to see if I ever said how old Ash and Serena and Clemont were but in this story they're 16 years old going on 17. Okay back to the story

All I could do was look at her and smile. I walked over to her and knelt down.

"Bonnie, you never have to worry about me, I will always be here with you, you guys are family to me, and I love you all."

"P-Promise?" She was still crying.

"Promise." I gave her a tight hug.

"Why don't I go grab Pikachu and he and you can sleep in my bed tonight while I'm in Serena's room, sound good?"

"Okay!"

After putting Bonnie back to bed, I walked back into Serena's room. The clock read 4:30 Am.

"I heard what you said."

"Huh?"

"I heard what you said about me Ash, do you really mean that? Do I really make you whole?" Serena asked.

"I wouldn't of said it if it wasn't true. I know it's early, but I love you Serena, I really do." I smiled after saying that.

"I love you too. Come on, let's get some sleep."

I kissed her on her forehead, wrapped my arm around her waist, and drifted back to sleep.

So, you love it? You hate it? Please let me know. In all honesty this is the most work I've put into a chapter so far. As far as the authors notes go this chapter had 2 I'm gonna try my hardest not to use them so often, it's been awhile and I wanted everyone to know where the setting was and how old everyone was because I never really stated that at the beginning of the story. I'll try my hardest for two sundays from now instead of close to 3 weeks, I'm looking to update every Sunday night/ monday morning every 2 weeks. Until next time :)


	11. Chapter 11

So before I start the story let me explain why I've been MIA for about a month. The main reason is college, that's my main priority other than school. I think I've mentioned before I'm currently a high school senior, so picking a college is very stressful, lucky all my applications are in and I just have to wait. There are other reasons but honestly I kept putting off updating because I just couldn't think of anything to write, and I slacked off a little bit. I wanted time to myself and just relax because I know next year the workload in college is going to be hell. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

"Life is good." I said as I threw my line into the water.

"How so?" Clemont asked.

"I've been dating Serena for a 3 months, Team Rocket hasn't tried to steal Pikachu, I have time to just relax, and my birthday is tomorrow."

"Well Ash, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but whenever something good happens, something bad happens, and with the streak you're on, it can only get worse from here."

"You're crazy Clemont."

"Oh really? Tell me, have you and Serena had your first fight yet?"

"No, but we're not going to have one anytime soon because we love each other and-"

"That's what they all say Ash, I suggest you two talk about you're problems now before you get into a stupid argument over not letting the microwave hit zero or something."

I was at a loss for words.

"Y-yeah, I'll go do that."

"Let's finish fishing first, the girls won't be back from shopping for a while."

For the next two hours we talked about what the Alola region will be like, and our previous battles. But, the entire time, I was thinking of a way to avoid talking to Serena.

Clemont and I walked back to the house. It was 6:00 pm and dinner was going to be ready soon.

When we got back to the house I saw Serena helping my mom set the table.

"Crap, I was hoping they wouldn't be here when we got back." I thought.

"Hey Ash, how was fishing?"

"It was fine."

"Catch anything out of the ordinary?"

"N-no, uh excuse me I have to go check on Pikachu."

I ran upstairs and locked my door behind me.

"Crap, why did I just do that, how could I just do that to my girlfriend."

"That was weird, why was Ash acting so nervous around me?"

"Maybe you should go check on him, I'll finishing setting the table."

"Are you sure Delia?"

"Yes I'm sure, go talk to him."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ash you in there?"

I opened the door.

"We need to talk."

End of the chapter. Please don't hate me, next chapter is going to be insane I promise. I know this one was all over the place, short, and probably not my best writing, but I've been away for so long I think this will suffice. Anyway, look for a new chapter on the 4th of December, I PROMISE that I will have one next Sunday. Until next time :)


	12. Chapter 12

So it was brought to my attention that I forgot about Ash and Serena's fight in Snowbelle City. Now when I meant their first fight in the last chapter, I meant as a couple. Everyone knows that a couples first fight is brutal, you have to pick sides, you always get sucked into it when you don't want to nor should you. Last chapter was short and I'm sorry this one is going to be short as well. I thought of a great idea for a four chapter mini story so this chapter has to be short in order for the next chapter to be amazing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer for chapter 11 and 12, I don't own Pokémon.

"Uh, sure Ash. Is everything okay?"

I just looked at her with a blank face. "What do I say? Why am I even doing this? We have nothing to argue about why-"

"Ash?" She broke me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry, Clemont kinda got into my head a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he asked me if we've had our first fight. Obviously I told him no, but he told me we needed to talk out our problems."

"What problems do we have?"

She looked at me with a slightly ticked off attitude.

"Well…."

"Well what?, Tell me Ash."

"You take a lot of things too personally sometimes."

"Oh you're one to talk."

"Huh?"

"How about back in Snowbelle City when I tried to be there for you and you got mad at me for caring about you!"

"I told you I was sorry about that. And why the hell are you bringing something up from months ago?"

"Because I went out into the woods by myself looking for you, and you weren't happy to see me, all you did was yell at me, like your loss to Wulfric was my fault."

"Again, why bring up something from months ago, that has nothing to do with what we're talking about?"

"That's my problem Ash, when you get upset you blame the people close to you."

"Name a time other than Snowbelle City that I've done that, and I'll believe you."

"Every time someone's making you late to a gym battle or something you get angry, but whenever you make us late we just brush it off, that makes you a gigantic hypocrite."

"So your problem with me is that I'm a hypocrite!?"

"Exactly!"

"Serena, here's my problem with you. As I said earlier, you take everything too personally. I was telling you about the conversation I had with Clemont, and as soon as I said he mentioned we should talk about our problems, you got mad. I didn't want to have this argument, we had a great thing going, but you developed this conversation, into a full blown argument. You know how much I love you, but I can't live everyday, trying to phrase everything properly so you won't take it personally."

She began to cry.

"Fine Ash, if you feel that I'm that much of a burden-"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! I never said you were a burden! You're always putting words into my mouth!" I was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm done." I left the room.

"What do you mean you're done, Ash?"

I didn't answer, I just kept walking.

"Ash honey where are you going dinner's almost ready?"

"I'm going for a walk mom, I'll explain later."

"Ash! Where are you going!" Serena yelled.

I kept walking, all I heard was Serena crying on my mother's shoulder.

End of the chapter. So I'm not going to answer and questions in the reviews because I really want you guys to be kept in suspense for the next few chapters. Anyway I told you guys that I read all the reviews so I decided to answer some of the questions you have.

SuperUltraMegaMiko- I have aids, I fell into a coma at least three times, I fell out of my chair and I probably have meningitis.

Jesus didn't have to die for this

MLP didn't have to die for this

Dicks out for Harambe

\- Courtesy of my discord chat after I read this to them. Take these words as you will.

Overall it was okay, 10/10 IGN

When I read this review I lost it, I honestly never read something that made me so happy. I'm not sure if they loved it or hated it, but you and your friends seem like a fun group to be around.

UltimateCCC- Speaking of old friends, you heard or know of Molly Hale?

Yes I do remember her, she was the little girl in the Entei movie. However, my memory is a little iffy on how she knew Delia and Ash, all I remember is she was in a picture with both Ash and Delia Professor Oak and two other people who I don't remember their names.

So again sorry for the short chapter, but I hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time :D


End file.
